exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
David Noachia
"Since when has honesty solved anything ? When people say 'be honest' it really means 'tell me what I want to hear'." - David Noachia David Noachia is an enigmatic young man serving as the Conceptual Avatar of the Masked Realm. Story An Empty God David's existence as a human is unknown, but it is hinted that he lost sight of his own identity. Eventually, he transcended into the Conceptual Avatar of the Masked Realm - that is, the embodiment of mankind's social personae, lies and superficial behaviors. He thus oversaw mankind's development until he got bored and decided to entertain herself. Seeing Melissa Powell triumph over Joshua Skye, he decided to test her. To this end, he caught her, Yohann Astler, Maribel Octava and a copy of himself in a game against an enemy he chose himself, Jonathan Wesson. Playfully calling himself god, he sought to test the boundaries of courage and heroism his victims possessed - and was quite surprised to see Maribel sacrifice herself to defeat Jonathan in a heroic attempt to save her companions. David did not have time to recover; Joshua, who hated him and desired his death, resurrected Jonathan, and both Viridi Powell and Jonathan rushed to kill him; however, Melissa retook control and spared him. Even more surprised by her actions, David acknowledged the hidden potential of mankind and rewarded Melissa by allowing Viridi's independent existence. Asked by Melissa to atone for his actions, he remained in her house for the time being, unable to understand what she truly desired from him. Saving the World David is seen much later, contacting Rainbow, Spark, Pomme, Fluffy, Pinky and Jewel, six seemingly unconnected gaming fans, upon noticing that Ace Weisner threatened to conquer the Videogame Realm. Labeling them as "his personal heroes", he gave them the keys to explore the Videogame Realm using Ace's technology. He later transported himself to the Realm in order to watch over them. Despite treating the girls as little more than tools at first, David got attached to them, giving them hints in order for the six to reunite and find the culprit behind the corruption of the Videogame Realm. This however resulted in quite a surprise for him; he was ambushed by Ace and almost died. Only with Omega's help did the six girls save him, at the price of David's powers. Feeling what it is like to be human briefly, David cried before returning to the battle, finally understanding Melissa's words. David thus guided the group to the top of the central tower in the Realm, avoiding several death threats from an ever-persisting Joshua. Although he was briefly isolated from the group, he quickly returned to them and helped them with defeating Ace. A convalescing David was thus seen resting close to the group after their victory, settling in the Videogame Realm during his recovery. Chaos Strikes Anew David's recovery was interrupted by the arrival of Sunset and Zizanie who assaulted the Videogame Realm; however, sensing no true ill intent in them, David did not act against them, instead remaining with Zizanie after she captured the six girls, as they were treated well. The situation quickly changed however when a new opponent appeared - a corrupted Spark, Midnight. David teleported Sunset, Starlight and Ruxxie to safety alongside himself, and swore to help them with the rest of their adventures. He first helped with saving Radianza from the influence of Malediocrina, facing the Apocrypha by himself. Radianza then guided the group to the Crossed Realms, where David once again attempted to help his newfound allies. The Guiding Mask David acted as the party's main strategist, and his mask-controlling powers proved to be instrumental to saving Radianza's sister Nightmare, but Elysea noticed him and sabotages his powers. David thus helped the best he can, by recruiting Rinate, a mysterious and deceitful presence, by his side. In the end, he did weaken Sraden'k, their final opponent, enough for Sunset to finish it, finally being acknowledged as a hero and earning his place next to the Gamewatch team. Appearance David Noachia is a young man with silver hair, blue eyes with grey linings, and a mocking smile. He dresses in grey semi-formal clothes and is often seen typing on his cell phone. Personality Despite being a central character in many Story Arcs, David's personality has only been briefly glimpsed. This is because of his tendency to never act in a honest fashion, instead doing the most convenient thing. As it could be expected from the embodiment of masks and lies, he dislikes honesty and constantly hides his own feelings behind his sarcastic, indifferent persona. A different David has however been briefly seen by Rainbow, Radianza or Sunset - one who has lost sight of who he really is and desperately seeks new ways to define himself. Strangely pure of heart for what was a merciless god, perhaps David constantly puts up a charade because it is the only thing that allows him to define who he is. Affection from Rainbow's group then from Starlight's, especially with the more mature Radianza and Nightmare, managed to ease the burden of guilt, incertitude and the constant masquerade on the young deity's part, although his attitude has only slightly changed - his mask has only become more translucent. Perhaps he is finally building something he can be recognized as, as a human being. Powers * Masked Mastery: David possesses the authority of a Territory Lord for his Masked Realm and can easily control the personae of people, thus influencing the mentality of mankind. He is omnipotent while in his own Realm. He also possesses powers even in other worlds, using beams of light to protect Rainbow's group in the Videogame Realm, and warping reality around him to favor them. Quotes * "Hello. I'm God." * "I kind of expected by death to be more dramatic." -Upon being wounded. * "I'm the literal avatar of lies, masks and deceit. Why are you still trusting me ?" ''-To Radianza. * ''"Being the hero's not as easy or fun as I expected. Still, there are benefits." * "The best way to stop feeling pain is pretending you're not. Not exactly reliable, but better than most alternatives." Storylines * Butterfly Effect II : Masquerade features him as a central antagonist. * Butterfly Effect III : Loyalty instead features him as an ambiguous helper. * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds shows his progress as a protagonist. Trivia * Alluding to his 'God' nickname, both his name and surname refer to biblical individuals - David being a prophet, and Noachia derived from the adjective Noachian, referring to the prophet Noah. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is The Real Me by MandoPony. * His appearance and demeanor are somewhat inspired by Joshua Kiryu from The World Ends With You. * His use of a cell phone in order to contact others and act as a catalyst for his abilities has been explained in his own worlds : "The invention of the cell phone is probably the biggest contribution to the Masked Realm in centuries - it makes wearing masks so much easier." * He uses a variety of pseudonyms when he calls people - among which Majora's Mask, Masque of the Red Death, Mask of Zorro, and many more in the same style. * His existence is latter hinted to be tied to the cult of Noachia - that of an abstract entity which embodies the concept of mask.. Category:Character Category:Mindscape Category:Videogame Realm